Stephen Vincent Strange
Stephen Vincent Strange. Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and the Earthly dimension. Ally of the Vishanti and enemy of the Darkhold, Octossence, heck, he's the enemy of many a person. He has spent his years once, as a wealthy celebrated, and undoubtedly talented neurosurgeon, achieving his medical degree in record-shattering time. However, under years of study under his powerful mentor known as the Ancient One, planning to defend against the sorcerer Baron Mordo and his evil intent, Doctor Stephen Strange managed to attain the rank. Stephen Vincent Strange is a Homo Magi, born in 1930. He has a family-like relationship with a few younger heroes. History Early Life Stephen is a descendant of a long line of Homo Magi, being a pure-blood Homo Magi, a direct descendant of notable magicians of times past and eras forgotten. However, in his lineage, apparently the traits were recessive, with the great magical potential not being extended to his siblings. As a young boy born in 1930, Stephen never felt a calling to anything traditional. His parents, both magicians, Eugene and Berverly Strange were vacationing in Philadelphia when he was born, and in the following two years, his beloved little sister, Donna was born back at the family's Nebraska farm. His parents had settled down upon seeing their sons love for science, and had gotten rusty in the mystical arts.He and sister had an extremely close relationship, with the other crying the moment the other left the room for ten minutes. From the age of eight, Karl Mordo sensed the potential to become a Sorcerer Supreme within Stephen, and attacked him with demons until his adulthood.These demons would manifest themselves in weird and tragic ways during his childhood. Sadly, these demons took what the inexperienced Sorcerer Supreme loved the most first: Donna. .At age eleven, a year or two after his brother Victor's birth, Strange aided a mysteriously injured Donna, the experience inspiring him to pursue a medical career, despite the fact that he was at the top of his class in virtually every science, and was even described as a young Shakespeare in his early days. After high school, Stephen would enter pre-med at a New York College. Later, coming home for his eighteenth birthday, Stephen went swimming with Donna, only for his sister to mysteriously suffer from a cramp and start drowning. As much as he tried to save her, Donna seemed to be impossible to lift out of the water and incomprehensibly slippery, drowning. After a frantic search, the future Sorcerer Supreme would find Donna, dead. Shaken unfathomably by this, Stephen became cold and egotistical, talking to no-one in his family, and not eating for days on end. Despite his reaction to the death of his sister, Stephen Strange achieved his medical degree in record-breaking time, and would go on to have a fire-year residency at the College, becoming arrogant. The demons would manifest again attacking him through his mother, the more powerful of his two parental magicians, now, killing her near the end of his residency. Stephen, completely filled to the brim with unbridled grief turned cold even to his work, becoming only interested in the highest fees and focused on building his fortune. He saved the life of injured United Nations translator, Madeleine Revell; following a romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialist nature. Two years after Beverly's death, her husband Eugene fell ill; unable to face another family death, Stephen refused to visit his deathbed. Of course, why would demons stop there? After all, they don't care about your emotions.A few days later, an outraged Victor berated Stephen for his apparent lack of grief, then rushed from Strange's apartment into the path of an oncoming car. Blaming himself, Strange placed Victor's body in cold storage, half-hoping that future breakthroughs could revive him. Stephen would go on to eventually achieve a PhD in neuroscience, and a range of assorted sciences that were related to neuroscience, being allowed to do several majors because of his sheer dedication and unexplained learning capability, continuing to make his career become even brighter than ever. He would then go on to dabble in forensic science, solving crimes and boosting his fame and popularity. When he was stressed one could often find him in the outdoors, brandishing a rifle, hunting. However, right when he thought the demons had stopped coming, he got into an accident in 1952, which, despite him surviving, crippled the nerves in his arms severely. The Disciple of The Ancient One Due to Stephen being even further depressed, he goes on a fortune busting spree becoming homeless, and finding out something quite important. Stephen in fact was not an ordinary human. He had heard of these "mutants", or Homo sapiens superior as he was told. But something told him he was quite different. Seeking out the Ancient One, he finds the Ancient One who automatically offers Stephen the chance to learn magic, to which Stephen accepted without hesitation, building and amassing magical power for seven years straight. Stephen was a Homo Magi. It would be in these seven years, that Stephen would grow to hate Baron Mordo, finding out what he had done to him and his family. The demons he cast had attacked him and the people he loved, and only by learning magic and defeated the wicked wizard on his own terms could he free himself of the afflicted demons. He also found out that he was attacking his own mentor, the Ancient One, and out of compassion towards the Ancient One, accepted the offer to protect him.Along the way, he would be told of his heritage, and what it meant, and his inevitable destiny, and it was during this time that Strange passed a test against Death itself. As a reward, Strange was given ageless life, and an ankh-shaped mark on his forehead that would only appear when his life was in dire jeopardy. The Ancient One himself had attained near-immortality by passing this test over 600 years earlier. He simply then goes onto set up the Sanctum Sanctorum in Philadelphia, his home town. With the property that Stephen owned since his parents passed away, Stephen would set up and own his own bar in which he worked as a stage magician of the highest order, earning money easily and rising back to popularity under the name Stephen Vincent Strange. Capturing Stephen was something attempted by many, though they failed. The Government of the USA would sometimes ask Stephen for help in mystical events, to which he often accepted, increasing his fame even further. Sorcerer Supremacy Powers Sorcerer Supreme/Homo Magi: Dr. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth; he possesses vast mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his reality from otherworldly threats; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger.Homo magi are naturally adept at magic; while all humans can learn to use magic, Homo Magi are more talented at it. As a Homo Magi, alot of his magic is internalized. Intangibility: The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material. Mystic Bolts Banishment: Dr Strange has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. Transmutation the ability to change one thing to another. He used spells in this case.' Telepathy Dr. Strange can psychically communicate and read minds. These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy (as against Moondragon) and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Stephen incredibly powerful psychic abilities. Energy Construct Creation: Stephen can use his magical energies to create inanimate objects such as traps or devices to suit his needs. Healing: Stephen can heal himself or whoever he chooses from most injuries. Telekinesis Flight: Doctor Strange can fly using magical energy but has since abandoned it. (Presumably choosing to rely on the Cape of Levitation instead.) Teleportation Protective Shields Time Manipulation: Strange has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration. Size Alteration: Stephen can increase or decrease his size or the size of others to any conceivable size. Dimensional Travel Deflection: Stephen can return energy projections sent to him back to their source without loss of momentum or power. Conjuring of Objects Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Strange has used his magics altogether to alter his clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. Dr. Strange has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as he desires using magic, as he has done to pay debts he owed. Elemental Manipulation: Dr. Strange can manipulate and control the elemental forces. Among those are: Pyrokinesis: Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. Cryokinesis: Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. Electrokinesis: Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. Hydrokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical water. Geokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical rocks. Aerokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical wind. Photokinesis: Generate and manipulate magic lights. Umbrakinesis: Generate and manipulate magic shadows. Astral Projection: Doctor Strange can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws , is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Strange is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable (Strange has reached Saint Missouri, Missouri from his Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village, New York in "a few brief seconds" thus, as well as traveling at the "speed of thought" through outer space.) Protective Shields: Using the being Seraphim, Dr. Strange can shield himself or his allies. Hypnotism Illusions Universal Awareness: By performing mediation Dr Strange has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra dimensional invaders(Example: Dormammu, Nightmare), space aliens, etc. Infinite Longevity/Fearlessness: Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Death. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. Doc passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Doc stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle-- and not from within." The Ancient One had once passed the same test himself, and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on Doc's forehead when he is in a situation of great danger and his death is imminent, "when Doc most needs a reaffirmation of life. Divine Sources: Dr. Strange can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his spells. This can take the form of standard spells ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just stating what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgement and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel he is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts as did the Vishanti. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr. Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes." Doctor Strange's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe him a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilities of his stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others. Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic): By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. Abilties *Expert Surgeon/Surgical Consultant: Strange holds an PhD. in neurosurgery, and is extremely talented and prodigious. His skill in this field is untouchable, never failing a surgery until his arms were crippled. With the healing of his hands, his skill has returned. Strange is still capable of serving as a consultant. *Expert Occultist / Expert in Magical Knowledge: During his studies which continued until recently Dr Strange has gain expert awareness on cults and the extra dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the Marvel Universe. He is known for being able to detect the the of magic one is using and knows/invented several disciplines of magic. He has even invented a spell that make extra-dimensional beings remove whatever debt he once owed them. Stephen wishes to attain a grip over the art of Necromancy, though he finds that a bit hard to do. With his inate forensics skills and knowledge in magic, he is quite adept at finding out what cult or form of magic was responsible for an event. *Expert Strategist: Stephen is an expert strategist, possessing considerable strategic skills, which has been employed in leadership structures, and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of Mysticism. In fact, he is constantly plotting for and predicting the worst case scenario in case things should run afoul. His strategic mind is the most dangerous side of him, not his raw intellect or even martial arts/magic prowess when it is utilized, though he finds himself running into situations every now and then. *Skilled Martial Artist: Dr. Strange is a skilled athlete and was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks in Kamar Taj, proving sufficiently talented to pass down such training to others, such as Clea. These talents have assisted him from time-to-time when incapable of using his sorcery. Strange is a formidable opponent to any skilled attacker and continues to train regularly with Wong. He has in some cases, been known to occasionally spar with other heroes that he knows. *Indomitable Will: Being able to use black magic of the level he can by itself is a testament to his unshakable willpower, being strong enough to hold the personality of a being with immense willpower from corrupting and taking over his mind. Stephen has always possessed a resistance to mental attacks and this only boosts it. *Skilled Marksman: From his past, Stephen has acquired a good level of skill with traditional firearms, and can use them in combat should push come to shove. *Prestidigitation: Stephen is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary (real)tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to him. *Hypnosis: Stephen can hypnotize anyone and command them to do anything he pleases, a very interesting skill, he learned from a female stage practicioner. *Super Genius Intellect and Science Major(s): Apart from his unrivaled mystical knowledge and wisdom viewed by some as unattainable as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Stephen is blessed with an extremely powerful mind, being an extremely gifted strategist, capable of scaring even the greatest minds with his strategic prowess and innate resourcefulness. He is the world's greatest neurosurgeon, possessing a full PhD in the field of neurobiology of all forms, and has expertise in chemistry (organic and inorganic), and biochemistry, in addition to the additional field of biophysics. Stephen is not like most sorcerers who believe solely in the power of magic, preferring to know the capabilities of both sides of the coin as the Sorcerer Supreme. He is known for having a master's degree in the forensic sciences also, and his knowledge of animal anatomy is frightening to the say the least. There is a rumour going around that he knows biomedical engineering, though this is not believed. *Science-Magic Founder: Stephen, having such great magical knowledge, has founded his own field known as science-magic, inventing and proposing various theories to create a combination of both magic and science. It would seem that he is planning to go even further, working on building a special phone, and a battery capable of utilizing the ambient energies of the universe to create a nigh-limitless, green, renewable energy supply, though he has not finished either. *Skilled Businessman: As a man who created and established an international class business all by himself with no help from outside contacts except for employment, Stephen has shown his skilll by revolutionizng the field of accomodation, restaraunts and bars by combining the three and making a unique experience that will only be added to as time goes by, an invention of science-magic, and perfectly manages a business, without having any educational evidence of his skill. He has simply learned with his absurd learning rate how to manage his business. *Skilled Gardener: Stephen, along with his siblings, helped run his parents' farm, and thus knows how to take care of farm animals and properly grow a garden, a skill that comes in handy far more often than one would think. Weaknesses Science-Based Weakness: It has been said Strange's power is weaker against strictly science-based opponents, despite his scientific prowess. In fact, this weakness is to an extent the most infuriating of all of his weaknesses, though, the extent it is weakened to is unknown. Incantations and Gestures Dependency: Strange also depends on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and his arcane artifacts in his duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Strange has been incapacitated various times by being gagged and bound, preventing him from uttering arcane invocations or performing mystic gestures. Human Factor: Another weakness is that Strange, despite all his spells and magical training, is only human physically. Hence, if not taking proper care or defenses, Strange can be overpowered by mere blows, energy attacks, or gas. While technically immortal per se, he still must eat, sleep and breathe in order to survive. Astro-Limits: Such is the skill and mastery of Doctor Strange that he is capable of spending up to 24 hours upon the astral plane before he must rejoin his ethereal form with his physical one, lest succumb to corporeal deterioration leading to bodily death and eternal suspension as a spirit. The physical form remains in an inert, death-like trance, vulnerable to both physical and magical forms of harm while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall his physical form while he was in his astral form, he would be stranded in his wraith-like state. Though Strange has only his personal abilities in his astral form, the Ring of the Ancient One/Ring (of Full Power) can grant him access to the same resources he possesses in his physical body; however, certain writers and editors appear to have portrayed Strange in an astral form capable of feats beyond his personal abilities even without the Ring. Equipment The Eye of Agamotto (which resides within the Amulet of Agamotto worn at Dr. Strange's throat) is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Strange can see through any lie, deception or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extra-dimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort. The Eye appears to be dimensionally linked to the Orb of Agamotto, and is presented to the current Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme to aid them in their great duties. The amulet can only be used by a being with a pure heart and a clean soul, but one that is not so completely naive as to constantly allow the survival of an irredeemable scumbag. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (at roughly 25 miles per hour for indeterminate lengths of time), and responds to his thoughts. Strange has used it many times as a "third set of hands" to attack a foe when his own body has been incapacitated. The Cloak is nearly indestructible, often escaping damage during even the most violent confrontations. The cloak has acted independently from Strange as though it has a will of its own, as well as being quasi-sentient to some degree. It should be noted that he doesn't have to use this to fly. The Orb of Agamotto, a large crystal ball which he uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble; The Ring of the Ancient One, which can be used to allow Doctor Strange to do anything he is capable of in physical form while astrally projecting, as well as to take on the form of the Ancient One himself The Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies his power and absorbs mystical energy that can be utilized for a variety of effects, such as reopening dimensional portals and firing mystic bolts; a power-item that can be divided into two separate, though powerless, parts, and can restructure reality itself when combined with other mystical objects. Most importantly, it can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly Finally, his Sanctum Sanctorum, due to the magic imbued within it, can be thought of as an artifact itself. The Sanctum consistently has a circular window with three swooping lines; this design has stayed with the building despite the window's destruction on many occasions. The design is actually the Seal of the Vishanti found in the window of Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum; it protects the Sanctorum from most supernatural (and even most non-mystical) invaders, also called "Window of the Worlds," or the Anomaly Rue. Category:Characters Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Living Characters Category:Magic Category:Scientist Category:Businessman Category:Martial Artist Category:Surgeon Category:Stage Magician Category:Public Identity Category:Strange Family Category:Homo Magi Category:Good Characters